Dominance
by Becula
Summary: FIRST STORY EVER, BE KIND   A story in which Severus Snape and a Student carry a forbidden relationship of sorts... will be M in later chapters I Promise! Severus Snape x OC Becca Kytes.
1. Are you really

Dominance – Chapter One.

_When she came to him, she had been so naïve and shy. He remembered the night well.. _

Young Becca Kytes was a seventh year Slytherin student. She was pretty much Slytherin's answer to Hermione Granger, and became so absorbed in her studies.

She was somewhat startled when Draco Malfoy asked her for… well, to become another of his many "conquests" as he so put it, told her she was gagging for it really…

She vehemently declined, and returned to her dorm denying all knowledge of it even happening. Shaking her head and muttering, stupid boys.

Draco and his posse glared at her over breakfast the next morning.

Becca just hid behind her best friend Dorian, he was practically her brother, and he was always there for her. He burst out laughing once he found the reason for the group's icy glares and snide comments.

For once someone had the gall to turn down the precious Malfoy stripling and about time too. The prat was beginning to get too cocky for his own good, even more so than usual.

The resident professor of Potions and Slytherin head of house observed the activities of his students upon that morning. He would have to find out what was causing this rift between the two groups. He would speak to Malfoy first, knowing he would deny anything that could incriminate him, and then speak to Becca afterwards, whom he knew would tell the truth.

He watched as Malfoy and his cronies left the great hall, a look of distaste evident upon his features, and then Becca and her companion burst into fits of giggles and fast speech as only girls do. He was sure Mr. Gravenor was gay; he was exactly like her gay best friend, or whatever the loathsome muggle expression was.

He too stalked out of the hall via the staff exit and retreated to his office.

~~

Later on in the day Becca was sat in potions class, she had brewed everything to perfection, as always, and sat back to watch the others patiently. She knew that it would be rude to do otherwise.

"Slacking are we miss Kytes?" Professor Snape said, standing directly behind her.

He heard her shaky exhale and could've sworn that he saw a shiver traverse the length of her spine. He delighted almost sadistically in her reaction to his closeness.

"N-No sir, I-I've finished my potion already sir." She said obediently, hoping that he wouldn't find fault with it, as he always would, whether it was there or not. He'd always pick up on something.

He peered into her cauldron nonchalantly; it was impeccable as it always was. He usually thought up some excuse for her to begin again, often only doing so as he could watch her, and she would remain here for a while longer.

Today, he thought that she deserved the credit that should have been receiving all along.

"Acceptable as always, well executed." from anyone else she would be slightly miffed, it was evidently much more than acceptable, judging from the pale shade of lavender it had turned… but from professor Snape it was high praise indeed.

She blushed furiously and kept her eyes lowered, unable to look up to professor Snape. It was the eyes, she thought, they seemed to almost bore into a person, look at them, yet straight through at the same time.

"Thank you professor Snape sir!" She said sincerely. 

He smirked. She was perfect in her innocence. "Miss Kytes. See me after class." He said shortly and strode to the front of the class room, resuming his seat behind the podium.

She watched as he walked away from her, his black robes billowing decadently behind him. 

Becca let out the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. He had been too close; she fancied she could feel the heat emanating from his body, washing over her in waves.

She had no clue how she was meant to survive tonight.

The lesson was coming to an end, she suddenly realized that professor Snape needed to speak with her, as she was sure that it wasn't a detention, but he had not told her a time. When was she supposed to arrive? She certainly didn't want to anger the dark man by being late.

She watched all of the other students leave, and walked nervously up to the front of the class, her hands clutching and toying with the leather strap of the satchel that rested across her chest.

"Professor?" A small timid voice reached his ears, her voice.

He looked up, seeing how afraid she was. "Yes?" He asked softly, hoping to diffuse the tension. He noticed she relaxed a fraction.

"You n-needed to speak with me later sir, b-but you didn't specify a time?" She meant it to be a statement, but it turned itself into an open question, she felt exceedingly stupid as her cheeks heated in embarrassment.

"Is… Eight O'clock agreeable to you?" He asked leisurely, almost enjoying her nervousness.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Y-yes sir, thank you sir!" She had expected him to just demand for her to arrive at a certain time, uncaring as to any plans that she might have.

She turned to leave the classroom as quickly as she could. "Goodbye professor." She said as an afterthought, thinking it rude to just leave, she was however shocked when he returned it.

She closed the door upon her exit, the heavy metal handle feeling icily cold against her sweaty palm. She really needed to get her emotions in check…

It was nearing 8pm, and she had changed into normal muggle clothes. Becca liked to keep her uniform pristine and often changed as soon as her lessons were over. She shrugged on her school robe atop the low rise, skin tight denim shorts and t-shirt. It was from a concert she'd been to. KISS were one of her favourite bands, and she'd been lucky enough to see them live. Upon the shirt she proudly adorned was the band name in the signature capital letters and font, with two high platform boots, and the words "Do you love me?" with a love heart. It was the name of one of her favourite songs.

She grabbed her book bag just in case it was an essay or something of the like that professor Snape had planned for her, she stuck her wand into her pocket and left her dorm. She was the Head Girl and as such had her own dormitory, separate from the rest of Slytherin house. The Head Boy this year was from Ravenclaw, and had his room across from hers, in their own wing of the castle.

She hurried down the moving staircases, and paid a quick trip to the kitchens on the way. Narrowly avoiding being prepared a banquet by the gracious house elves, she explained that she had detention and only fancied a slice of buttered bread.

Naturally she was given two, but it was a lot less than the elves normally bestowed upon a late night visitor. She was impressed with herself, and folded the slice in half and munched quickly, before walking to professor Snape's office.

She timidly knocked the door, and heard the smooth "Enter."

She opened the door, and shut it carefully behind her.

"I see you have brought work with you." He stated the obvious.

"I-I thought I might need it professor." She stuttered, hating how vulnerable she felt around this powerfully impressive man.

He smirked, she was always prepared.

"I only wish for a moment of you're time for conversation, miss Kytes." He rumbled smoothly.

She placed the bag upon the floor, and stood before the desk waiting to be asked to sit, he gestured to the chair in front of his desk, and she sat.

"Of course professor." She said, looking up at him expectantly.

"I am curious as to the rift caused between yourself and mister Malfoy, and his friends alike." His voice purposely held no emotion.

"Oh… that. It's nothing professor." She said, raising a hand to casually cradle one side of her face, in a small attempt to hide herself from his view.

He observed her false nonchalance with curiosity. "It certainly looks like something Miss Kytes."

"It honestly isn't anything important professor, Draco asked me for something which I refused to give him." She stated, hoping that was enough and that she could just gloss over the details and save herself some embarrassment.

"What happened, tell me **exactly**." He emphasized the word without raising his voice, remarkable ability that.

"Draco a-asked me, to well, sleep with him. I suppose is the phrase, although he used much more vulgar terminology. Told me I was "gagging for it", and I declined as politely as I could. Now he has some sort of hatred for me, and me and my best friend Dorian simply find it amusing." She finished, hoping including Dorian would distract from the embarrassing topic of sleeping with Draco Malfoy. The thought alone made her gag… damned ferret face.

He smirked, thinking it must have been something like that. Draco was known for attempting to sleep with every which of age in Hogwarts. Becca was tough, and would not crack under pressure, he therefore would fail, and this is the cause of the rift. Draco was petulant and would sulk for a while.

He moved to the front of the desk, leaning against the wood, arms folded over his chest. "Well… Are you Miss Kytes?" He said, voice a seductive couple of octaves lower than usual.

She shivered and her heart positively pounded within her chest. "A-Am I wh-what sir?" She stared into his eyes, glittering down at her, wishing that she hadn't for she couldn't look away.

He leant in close, so that his breath tickled the sensitive inner skin of her delicate ear. "Gagging for it…"


	2. You are, aren't you?

**A/N – Hello anyone who happens to stumble across this. Indeed, it is the first story I've ever uploaded to a site such as this, so I would appreciate it if you would be kind. I will be updating this is as often as is possible for me.  
Becca Kytes is an OC of mine, but you can be expecting to see some SS/HG soon too 3  
Thanks, and I hope you enjoy what you read!**

"_Gagging for it…" He said in that same seductive baritone voice, somehow softer, but not a whisper. Which made it even sexier, that he wasn't afraid to say it out loud._

She bit back a muffled moan at the sensation his words and proximity caused.

"I… Professor?" She asked, somewhat confused. He surely couldn't be… making a pass at her? She was a student! Yet at the same time, the scandalous thought made her heart flutter.

His lips moved from her ear down to her neck, as he placed soft kisses upon it. Barely parting his lips before moving slightly lower so as to place another.

She moaned softly, almost inaudibly, and squirmed in her seat. She was beginning to feel extremely warm. Her eyes fluttered shut.

He pulled back to take in her flushed cheeks and closed eyes. His plan was working extremely well.

Severus strode back to his seat behind he desk, leaving his quivering student feeling extremely embarrassed and vulnerable.

"I-I'm sorry sir." She said quietly, eyes lowered to the ground.

"Come here." He said softly, his almost tender tone of voice betraying his intentions.

She looked up and found professor Snape staring at her with a crooked finger, beckoning her in his direction. She walked over to him and kept her eyes on the ground. She was stood directly in front of him, he patted his lap and gestured for her to sit.

"Place you're knees here, and here." He said, pointing to the outside of his thighs.

She obeyed his steely command. Moving languidly, as though under his control. She felt defenseless and weak, spread out upon his lap.

"Look at me." He said softly. She did so, her eyes were easy to read, she was afraid and unconfident.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before Miss Kytes?" He asked, voice tender and deep, almost flirtatious even.

"No I-I've never… is that a bad thing professor?" She said apprehensively, biting her bottom lip.

"Considering the circumstances, you may call me Severus." He said imploringly.

She smiled shyly and nodded. "W-would you teach me professor? Severus?" She said with eyes wide, she admired her professor so much, he was the epitome of everything a masculine guy should be. He was rugged and dangerous, yet handsome with noble and aristocratic features. And his voice was damned sexy to boot.

"Teach you to what my dear?" He asked, knowing full well what she meant, but wanting more than anything to hear her say it.

"Professor…" She whined, too embarrassed to say.

"Say It." He said in that commanding voice.

"Would-you-teach-me-how-to-kiss-professor?" She slurred all the words together quickly before blushing profusely and eyes cast down.

"What was that?" He said deliberately, the tension in the room was palpable.

"Would you.. Teach me, how to kiss, professor?" She said shakily, approximately the colour of a beetroot.

"There, it wasn't all that hard to vocalize was it?" He said, his voice back to the seductive, flirtatious tone. His hands massaging softly at her knees.

He leant in close, their lips just a hair's width apart, before pressing his own slowly and purposefully against hers. She gasped softly in response. He parted his lips slightly, urging hers to do the same. Their lips moved sensuously against one another's, before Severus's tongue sneaked out to graze slowly against her bottom lip. He felt himself harden at her small moan. She parted her lips and gave him entrance.

She felt overwhelmed by all of the amazing sensations that he was giving her, nothing was rushed, everything was slow and calculated. She was swaying almost upon his lap, he placed his hands around her hips to steady her.

As the kiss deepened further it became urgent and hungry. He kissed her devouringly, sinking his teeth into her plump bottom lip. Growling softly as she writhed against his trapped arousal.

The pair pulled apart for breath. She was panting heavily, before resting her head on his shoulder.

She whispered "that was amazing." and he chuckled upon hearing it.

"Stand." He commanded. She shakily rose from his lap, trying her best to steady herself and not stumble. She stood before him, waiting his command.

He sat forward in his chair, sitting on edge and leaning forward. He placed his fingers through the belt holes in her short's waistband. She gasped, the sound unnaturally loud amongst the quiet.

He silenced her with a look as he searched her eyes, she blushed furiously, but made no such protest again.

He pushed the button slowly and deliberately through the button hole, his slow movements were torture. He lowered the shorts until they were around her knees. He kept his eyes on her face as his hand found its way into her panties. He brushed past the silky curls and felt moisture meet his searching finger.

"N-no! Not there, please don't, I-" She made to try and hide her face with her hands, blushing furiously, her entire face seeming heated with embarrassment.

Using his free hand he lowered her arms, and stared up at her.

"I will not tolerate such protests. No more objections from you, do you hear me?" He said, voice dangerously low.

"Yes professor." She said breathlessly. Good gods he was hot, his dark glittering eyes staring up at her face, his hair mussed ever so slightly, jaw set.

He nodded and returned to his task. His finger rubbed against the sensitive little bundle of nerves, watching as her eyes slipped closed and her mouth hung open wordlessly.

He continued his slow torture, giving her pleasure that someone as untouched as she could scarcely imagine, but keeping her away from the brink of orgasm. He was saving that for later…

One hand was fisted in her t-shirt, pushing it downward, the other was at her side, quivering and balled into a tight fist. Small gasps, moans and mewls of pleasure escaped her lips unbidden, she felt so ashamed of her wanton sounds.

He observed the delicious way that the way she had her hand fisted in the t-shirt, it pulled it down and tighter against her large, round breasts.

She was trembling violently and her breath was coming in short pants and groans.


	3. Oh, God yes, you are

He kept his gaze locked onto her face as he ever so slowly entered her with a single finger. If she had never even kissed, she was almost certainly a virgin, and he didn't know how much she had done with herself, and didn't want the intrusion to cause her any involuntary pain.

He watched avidly as her mouth hung open, incoherent wordless moans falling from her lips. He groaned at how tight she was around his finger, he could just imagine being insider her… he wouldn't tonight, and after all, he didn't want to push her too far.

She was in heaven, which was the only explanation that her lust addled brain could come up with. She had died, and was now in heaven. She reached a hand out and her nails dug into the rough fabric of his robes, clutching onto his shoulder. Her head fell forward as she panted, jaw clenched. She didn't know how much longer she could last, the feelings that he was giving her…

He could sense her release building, and all but stopped moving his finger, reducing the movement to an impossibly slow pace.

She cried out in annoyance and indignation. Why had he stopped moving Damn it!  
Her eyes snapped open and hazily focused on his dark ones. She whimpered in pleading, unable to grasp the words that were floating around in her brain, just out of her reach.

"You will climax, when I want you to. Only when I choose to give it to you, can you take it. Understand?" He said voice low and ever so slightly husky.

"Ngh… fessah…" she mumbled, eyes closed and head tilted back.

"What was that?" He asked, sounding deceptively patient. When she did not answer he pressed his finger against that secret spot inside of her that made her scream out. "What was that?" voice dangerously low. He watched with hooded, lustful eyes as her back arched, her head tossed back as she keened.

"YES PROFESSOR!" She cried, panting then continuing in a whisper. "Only then professor…"

He considered just leaving her, pulling up her shorts and telling her to return to her dorm, ordering her not to touch herself. Keep an eye on her, make sure that she didn't… but he looked up into her sparkling grey eyes and saw something he never expected to… attraction and acceptance.

She rocked her hips slightly atop his finger, whimpering and hoping that he would get her meaning, the words that she had just spoken was the limit of her vocabulary.

He took in her sexy wide eyes, and plum bottom lip held between her teeth, biting down hard. He slowly added another finger, biting his own lip to keep from moaning at her tightness… it was possibly the sexiest thing that she had ever seen.

She gave a breathless moan, mouth falling open, eyes slipping closed. The intrusion causing her to wince slightly. That was until he slowly moved his fingers within her; she moaned loudly, too busy being assailed by the new sensations to be embarrassed about her wanton sounds of pleasure.

Severus shifted in the chair, clenching his thigh muscles. If she kept making those noises… he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. Hoping that she wouldn't notice, he pressed the heel of his palm against his trapped arousal, trying to find some relief. The things that she did to him…

With opened eyes she couldn't help but notice where his hand was, and oh gods that turned her on even more. She couldn't tear her eyes away from it, knowing that she'd likely never be this close to her professor again. The thought almost dampened to experience, but she refused to dwell on that, and enjoy his extremely talented ministrations.

She was close, so close. Professor Snape kept his eyes on her face, as her head was tossed back in abandon, short hair somehow remaining perfect though mussed and tousled, her jaw clenched, teeth bared slightly, all with the effort of holding back.

Every muscle in her body was tensed, like a bow string, holding back her impending orgasm. "Not until he says so, not until he says so." Repeating in her mind, like a mantra. It was only when professor Snape smirked up at her, did she realize that the words had been out loud, and not within her own mind.

Severus was unbelievably aroused; he could see every muscle in her body tensed to the point where he was sure she couldn't hold it for much longer, shuddering and trembling with the sheer effort. She was waiting for his command, she was **actually** waiting, and she was being such a good girl… he mused.

He leaned forward to bite at the small amount of flesh exposed at her abdomen, where the t shirt didn't quite reach, leaving an angry red welt, before soothing it with his tongue. She groaned and felt her knees quiver, and threaten to give way beneath her. The hold on his shoulder got tighter.

"P-please…" She managed weakly, the 'ee' carried onwards into a luxurious moan. She was breathing so shallowly that she thought she may pass out, she needed release. Now!

He licked at her abdomen once more, before speaking huskily, lips against her soft flushed skin.

"Come for me, come for me pet, such a good girl." His voice was deep, strong and it was all that she needed to tip her over the edge. One hand still at her dark professor's shoulder, the other balled tightly into a fist at her neck, as her back arched almost impossibly, shoulders and collar bones forced outwards sexily. She keened loudly, not even knowing where such sounds were coming from, but the ecstasy too great for her to worry about being too loud.

He stared, ingraining every aspect of her orgasm into his memory. The way her hair fell, a few strands sticking to her forehead with the light sheen of sweat, her pants coming almost rhythmically, the way her chest rose and fell with each gasp for air, the arch of her back, her flat stomach. He felt as though he could literally come without her even touching him.

Her eyes slipped closed and she began to regulate her breathing. She opened her eyes and they took a while to focus. Her vision swam in front her, her professor was a big black blur at the moment and she swayed upon her feet.

Professor Snape took pity on the poor girl, and pulled her into his lap. Sideways this time, her legs across his, her face cradled into his shoulder. She snuggled in eagerly, enjoying the simplicity of the closeness almost as much the orgasm he had given her. His scent pervading her senses, musky and masculine, with a hint of sandalwood or something equally earthy. It was perfect.

His heart sped up; he could never have dreamt that he'd sit with someone, in such earnest closeness. No need for anything else, because that's enough. He heard her curious inhale, and was taken aback slightly by the intimateness of her wanting to smell **him**!

Becca couldn't help but notice her professor's unabated arousal, pulsing beneath her. He had just given her the first orgasm she'd had that wasn't by her own hand, and she'd done nothing for him.

"P-professor?" She asked her eyes rose shyly up to look at him.

"Yes?" He responded with mild concern, gods, what was she going to say?

"C-can I… you know… touch you too?" She finished softly, kissing the underside of his chin. He moaned softly at her words. He hadn't planned on it going this far, and was prepared to tell her no, until his cock throbbed violently in protest.

Seeing his internal disagreement, she returned to straddling his lap, and placed open mouthed kissing along his jaw-line and neck, tongue flickering out to tease the spot behind his ear. Before whispering huskily into it, "Please…"

That was his undoing, without words, he nodded unperceivably and reached for hand. Placing it atop his erection, through his clothes, and squeezed her hand with his own, hips bucking forward at the contact.

She carried on squeezing the hot flesh experimentally once his hand had left hers, it was so large… she thought with awe, so very hot and full. He moaned and his hips jutted forward, tensed, as his head fell back against the desk chair.

Becca took advantage of the moment and continued to kiss his neck whilst stroking his arousal through the fabric, teasing the head. She didn't dare touch the belt without permission, so carried on her experimentation. He growled almost when she did that, and guessed that he liked it very much, so squeezed the head again. His hips thrust involuntarily into her hand.

He sat up, back straight off the chair, in order to kiss her. Thoroughly ravishing and possessing her mouth, she moaned into his mouth. They broke the kiss to catch their breath. Severus's head rested against the crook of her neck, his breathing harsh and shallow.

His thigh muscles clenching, to try and prolong the experience, the impending orgasm coiling in tension, pressure building in his lower stomach.

He spoke the words against her chin. "I won't last long pet; you've kept me aroused for far too long, just a little harder kitten…" He nipped at her chin, and only just realized that she was rubbing her core against his thigh, using the friction to bring herself pleasure.

"Professor, gods you look so sexy…" she moaned softly, she had no idea when her hips had decided to start their grinding motion against her professor's thigh, but was bloody glad and they did.

His words had been so sexy, and she was stroking at him with new fervour. Pre-come eased the gliding friction of the fabric by much, she was mercilessly teasing the tip again, while her other hand was rubbing his thigh.

The hand that was touching her thigh wandered down to rub at her clit, only then realising that she hadn't pulled her shorts and panties back up, her hips grinding back and forth.

The sight alone nearly made him come, he knew that she'd be a minx… so quiet and formal, so untouched, yet he'd sensed she be a total goddess.

"I-I can't last much longer professor… c-can I come please?" She whispered huskily into his ear, her breasts pressing into his chest, punctuating her question with a sharp tug on his erection.

"Come for me kitten, go on, let me see you, I'm so close…" His silky baritone voice was all she needed to tip herself over the edge, fingers kneading the little bundle of nerves, she came hard. Moaning loudly into the open room.

The sight left him breathless, that's twice she'd had an orgasm as a result of him, twice she'd asked for permission, she was his. The thought sent him over the edge, a howling groan was torn from his throat, and the raw sound filled the room as he came violently. His trousers now pleasantly warm and sticky inside, as stream after stream of his come seeped into the fabric. The tremors rocked their bodies, each still shaking. He took her mouth in another of those painfully demanding and possessive kisses.


	4. Will they Collide?

Becca awoke with a pounding headache the following day. She looked back upon the day fondly. They had both fallen asleep briefly, right there in his office, even though it was lock and warded so Severus would be alerted to anyone's presence, it still excited her that they could have been found.

Goodbye's hadn't awkward as she had suspected that they might be, which was very pleasant, as it held the promise of being able to see him like this again. She had asked shyly, barely containing both her fears and hopes, whether she would be able to meet him again, outside of the classroom.

He had pulled her into his arms, warm and secure, and promised her all manner of wonderful things, hopes that washed away all of her fears, caressed in that velvet voice of his.

That they would definitely see each other again, that she was his now, that no one else can ever take her away, he would cherish her. Words that had excited her and filled her with affection and desire for the impressive, strong man.

Becca didn't have potions until fifth that day, and also had the rest of the day off, with her newts, less classes were taken than for owls. So each student had a lot more free time than they ever had before, she decided to go to Hogsmede.

Being head girl as well meant that she was allowed to leave the premises, just as long as she alerted the headmaster to her leaving, it was allowed. She decided to go back to sleep for another hour, get dressed and then to go and ask Dumbledore if she could do go out until fifth lesson.

Setting her Alarm clock for 9.00am, Becca turned over and curled up to sleep. For as long as she could remember, she'd had sleeping problems. Often only getting 1 or 2 hours a night, so she caught up during the day whenever she had the time! 

She woke up two hours later to the robotic droning of the muggle alarm clock on the Hogwarts standard issue oak bedside table. It wasn't exactly what she would have decorated herself, but having a room to herself as head girl and not having to share one in a dorm was good enough!

Sighing, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and went into the adjoining bathroom. Becca washed her teeth and washed her face, favouring evening showers to morning ones, and played around with her hair slightly. With it being so short, she didn't have to do all that much to it, just sometimes add a little gel or brush it through with her fingers and it pretty much always looked fine.

She plodded next door and rubbed her eyes, she was so tired that they were physically sore. Stumbling around for some clothes she fell onto the floor, swearing obscenely she got back up and rubbed her red grazed knees. "Fuck" she muttered.

Becca threw on some muggle denims and a plaid shirt before walking outside to the stair case, and then to Dumbledore's office.

Severus woke up and grunted at the appalling amount of light streaming through his curtains. He almost felt as if he were going to vomit, and **promptly**, the copious amounts of fire whiskey the night before would account for that, he didn't normally indulge so heavily. He rolled out of bed, leaving the duvet crumpled in a heap, and walked into his private lab. It was originally meant to be a second living room of some sort, but of course he had to convert it into a lab for himself, away from the classroom.  
Groping around of a sober-up potion, he sighed in relief upon the cool glass of the vial meeting his searching fingertips. He could hardly see, his entire vision and hearing was generally fuzzy, and he swayed upon his feet. Clumsily uncorking the bottle, Severus dropped the useless piece of compressed tree bark to the floor, and downed the entire contents of the vial.

As soon as his head began to clear, Severus used the bathroom and got dressed. He put on his usual attire of crisp white linen shir, frock coat, teaching robes and his trusty black cloak that was sure to billow wherever he walked, especially around drafty corners. He didn't have any classes until third lesson, in which he would teach second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Which wasn't bad, the Ravenclaws were always competent regardless of year, they were obviously fantastic learners and absorbed his tuition without complaint or ruckus, Unlike certain other houses… He thought, thinking about Gryffindor, and then feeling glad in remembering that he didn't have to teach THEM until fifth today.

Head cleared and vision swimming back into focus, the potion had done it's job. He was even a little hungry. That could be attributed to yesterday's… activities.

Severus had been particularly careful in the way which he had left Becca, she had **definitely** enjoyed his dominant and controlling demeanour in a sexual way, but he certainly didn't want to scare her off by being his usual snarky self as he said goodbye. He wanted it again, he wanted her, he felt as if he'd never have enough. He was **not** going to mess that because of some miniscule verbal slip. He had promised her all the things that he fully intended to give her and sealed it with a breathtaking kiss.

The potions master shook his head as if to clear the thought. About to leave for breakfast in the great fall of students and faculty alike was probably not a good time to be absorbed in such things!

Severus quickly checked his wards (that were, of course, flawless as usual) and left to go to breakfast. He didn't really eat much, and enjoyed the experience even less. However, it was marginally better than endlessly arguing with the headmaster about how he needed to be there, the meddling old fool would just sit there and *TWINKLE* at him, in that infuriating way that worked on pretty much anyone!

Sweeping down the corridors students parted and allowed him through, as they always did, they were scared stiff of him, particularly the younger students. That's the way he liked it, no one to stop him along the way for insipid idle conversation!

He sat down in his customary seat at the staff table next to Minerva ate at breakfast, ate a little, just to show his face as he was commanded, before returning to his quarters. Upon the sturdy mahogany desk that dominated most of his office space, there was a parchment envelope. Plain, no seal, just his own name upon it, in what he instantly recognised as headmaster Dumbledore's scribe.

He tore it open and placed the envelope back upon the desk, unfolding the letter there was but one solitary paragraph taking up the centre of the page. It read "_Severus, I need you to re-stock the ingredients of the infirmary, Madame Pomphrey is unable as a whole class of children have the flew and she must attend to them, otherwise I wouldn't need to ask this of you. Please report to my office upon finding this letter to discuss a list of ingredients before heading to Hogsemede."_

The damned old fool, now he deemed me and errand boy, Severus thought. Of course he'd go, through he hated the insipid fool who managed to give an entire class worth's of children the flew, it was simple enough to keep one's germs to themselves!

Sighing, Severus picked up his travelling cloak and ascended the stairs out of the dungeons to head straight to the headmasters office.

**A/N : Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. Going through a really rough patch at the moment, I came close to considering suicide not even a week ago, I've had no motivation. But things are getting better with my family, and I'll be updating more often.**

I really appreciate all the reviews and support and you guys being so nice to me even though I'm only a novice, so please stick with me and don't go!


	5. Oh so close to collision

**A/N : Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. Going through a really rough patch at the moment, I came close to considering suicide not even a week ago, I've had no motivation. But things are getting better with my family, and I'll be updating more often.**

I really appreciate all the reviews and support and you guys being so nice to me even though I'm only a novice, so please stick with me and don't go!

Severus took the staff passageway from the great hall, just behind the staff table, as it lead to the headmaster's office a lot quicker than navigating the staircases would. He still grumbled to himself at the idea of being the headmaster's lackey for the day, but even Severus knew that if it were potions ingredients that needed buying he was definitely the best person to go.

He'd definitely choose the best ingredients, and he most skilled in negotiating with apothecary owners too, even though Hogwarts were pretty much always offered things at a lower price. However it was the pure principle of the thing! He was a potions master not a delivery boy! Yet he knew that he wouldn't refuse the headmaster.

He made it up to the headmaster's office door, and just as he'd risen his hand to knock, the door was pulled open abruptly from the inside to reveal the headmaster smiling and twinkling up at him. "Severus my boy." He said softly.

Severus stormed into the office without so much as a hello, but then again it irritatingly never bothered Dumbledore as it did other people, he seemed to not even notice his bad moods and attitude these days.

Becca was about three quarters of the way to the headmaster's office, when the moving staircases decided to elude her as they always did. She had gotten better at navigating them, sure. However today, she'd walk up one, and the next would move in the completely different direction, taking forever to return to her so that she could move onwards.

Today however, she was far too tired. With her pale skin and circles around her eyes, skinny jeans and red plaid shirt, she giggled at the image that she made, reminding herself very much of a cartoon character called "Marshall Lee" from one episode of Adventure Time. That cheered her up and she pictured herself drifting up the staircases like Marshall would. It helped pass the time for sure, she was at the headmaster's office in no time!

She tentatively knocked upon the door, the wood was so thick and heavy that you could never tell if there was already someone in the room, and it would be ever so rude to interrupt them if there was. It was also polite to knock, obviously.

"Ah, it's miss Kytes." Dumbledore muttered to Severus over the desk, somehow knowing without even opening the door, he was almost like Moody in that aspect. "Come in dear child" he called out, using wandless and non-verbal magic to open the door, the teenage girl stood with her fist in the air ready to knock, a nervous smile plastered on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt you professors…" she muttered, automatically feeling very self conscious to have Severus in the same room as the headmaster, he made her stomach do flips, and she was trying her very best not to ogle him. She focussed her attention on Dumbledore.

"What is that I can do for you child, I'm sure that Severus won't mind the intrusion for a moment, would you Severus?" Dumbledore said, motioning her forward to stand in front of his desk.

"Not at all…" he said quietly in that very deep voice, he could visibly see the shiver that his words sent up the young girl's spine. Admiring her arse in those skinny jeans, they did her justice.

"Th-Thank you professor." She said, cheeks and neck flushed. "I'll stay but a moment. I was coming to ask for permission to visit Hogsmeade headmaster? I've no lessons until the very end of the day, and I need some new clothes…" She finished sort of awkwardly, not sure if she should list the full extent of her reason for needing to go shopping, it wasn't the headmaster's business after all!

"Of course child, Severus will be heading there very shortly also, perhaps he would let you apparate with him? Have you ever apparated before?" He asked, knowing that if it were any other student Severus would automatically say no instantly, this would test his theory that he held an affection for young miss Kytes. Being headmaster he saw everything, and the way that Severus had stared at her over breakfast this morning, hugging her best friend he damned nearly broke the fork!

"I haven't professor, I'm of age to get my license, but I've never tried… i-is it scary?" She'd heard that people could get splinched during apparition, it sounded awful!

"Severus?" The headmaster intoned, he wanted to watch their interaction. It would be so very fortunate for Severus if he did take a liking to her, it would do him good, she was such a lovely young girl… of course that sort of thing was frowned upon, but he approved and she was of age of course…

"The first time can sometimes be… daunting, but when apparating with someone experienced and with a license it will be a lot more comfortable I assure you, and I won't let you get splinched, don't worry." He smirked at her, knowing that was her fear.

She giggled, he read my mind! She thought. "Well then that sounds lovely if it wouldn't be too much trouble sir…" She blushed prettily again.

"No worry, I'm going on the headmaster's orders myself anyway. Speaking of which, may I have that list so that we can depart Albus?" Severus asked, finally having an excuse to hurry the hell out of there, as much as he did like the headmaster, there was only so much tea and lemon drops that one person could be offered…

"Of course my dear boy", he rummaged in his desk drawer, and pulled out a ragged old piece of parchment covered in ink splats and even what appeared to be a little blood.

It was straight from the infirmary, from Madame Pomfrey's desk, and was stained with all manner of things, Severus could have easily taken a clean copy of his own, but he didn't mind and eagerly took the list, he couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Severus, I'm sure you're more than capable of getting these for me," Dumbledore said while relinquishing the list to him. "I'd never normally ask this of you, but Madame Pomfrey cannot leave the infirmary to do it herself, I appreciate you going dear boy. Oh! And my dear child! Have a lovely time, just do be sure to return in time for your lesson, do you have your allowance from the orphanage?"

"I will professor, It's potions with professor Snape, so I doubt he'd allow me to be late!" She chuckled. "I do thank you sir, Auntie Emma sent it in the post last week, I'd still like to have a small job of some sort, I'll just have to wait till the Holidays to go back to my Saturday work eh?" She smiled.

"I'm sorry child, if there was something I could-" He started, he'd love to offer her some kind of job here, growing up must have been hard for her, and she only got a very small amount of money sent to her monthly, so she often shopped in second hand stores for clothes and the like. He was cut off by the young girl herself.

"Nonsense headmaster, thank you for letting me go, I just need a couple of things, I'll be back shortly." She smiled and nodded, before looking up to Severus to see if he were ready to leave also.

He nodded at her, then at Albus. "Headmaster." He said by way of goodbye. Before leading the young girl out of the office, and mentally prepared himself for apparating her to Hogsmede, it was such a natural and easy thing for him to do alone, but he didn't often have to apparate someone else, he definitely wouldn't see her come to any harm. That was for sure.

"Thank you for taking me with you professor, it's quite a long walk in on such a cold day, I really appreciate it." Winter was setting in, and with the castle being on such a high hill in typically cold Scotland, it got pretty freezing. Thankfully it wasn't TOO cold just yet, as it was only about September time, October dawning upon them.

"My pleasure, as if I'd see you walk there, and alone no less!" He'd protect her from anything, even the cold. Though he wouldn't tell her that… It sounded like utter nonsense, even to his own ears! She's making you soft old man, toughen up…

She didn't reply, just smiled up at him, and increased the distance between them as they walked, as they were getting odd looks from students of all different houses and ages, she saw Dorian and smiled and waved. He was about to walk over and hug her, before he saw the stormy look cross the dark professor's face, and thought better of it.

Becca frowned, not seeing her professor's dour warning look, the last thing that she needed was Dorian acting up… he was like a brother to her, her very best friend! Ah well, she was going out for the day with Severus, so it didn't matter right now.

They passed the large oak doors, and walked to the Hogwarts gates and crossed over the wards and apparition point, as you couldn't do so within Hogwarts boundaries. She was feeling pretty nervous if she was honest with herself, but it was Severus and he'd keep her safe.

"To complete side-along apparition we must be in physical contact, so you may take my arm or hand if you wish, and I will apparate us to just outside of Hogsmede, all you need to do is hold on." He said with a smile, not even realising that he'd slipped into professor mode for the tiniest of moments.

"O-Okay…" physical contact she thought… and walked up close to him, her arms encircling around his middle in a hug, her breasts pressed tight against his chest, her nose coming to his chin because of the height difference. "Like this professor?" She asked coquettishly.

"Hmm, just like that. Hold on." Severus purred, his left arm wrapped itself around her waist. His little minx. 'Hold my arm' indeed.

She felt a very strange and unfamiliar tugging sensation from behind her naval, almost nauseating in it's intensity. It was as if her entire body was being sucked into that point, and before she knew it, it was mere seconds of darkness before they were feet planted firmly on the ground at Hogsmede!

"Wow! That was weird…" she said with mixed feelings on the experience, feeling slightly sick. Severus just smirked at her and remembered how he felt after his first time…

"You did well. See, not scary at all." He smirked at her, not prepared to smile openly in public even though she always said things that made him want to smile, and laugh.

"Thank you so much professor!" She beamed, praise from him was something that she cherished, it was not something that was given freely, or often, and so it meant that much more. "Sh-should I meet you back here? Or at the apothecary? Or at Hogwarts even? I don't want to be a bother…" She asked nervously.

He observed the way that her delicate hands toyed with the hem of her shirt and that she bit down into her plump bottom lip. She was uncertain, it was understandable, they hadn't been properly alone since the classroom…

Severus looked around them, and was satisfied that there was no one watching, he leaned in to kiss her cheek. She gasped softly in delighted surprise, he filed the sound away for further examination later. His lips slipped down to her neck to leave a singular open mouthed kiss there, against her now heated flesh, he hadn't meant to do that, but then again it seemed he couldn't control himself around her. Something he needed to work on…

She exhaled shakily, she wished more than anything that he'd bite down, and hard. "bite, bite, bite, please." She repeated over and over in her head like a mantra. She was slightly disappointed when he didn't, but moaned softly when he gave the soft column of her throat one swift stroke of his tongue, before he pulled back.

"I'll come to collect you from where you're shopping my dear, the apothecary won't take long at all, they know me well enough there and often have a Hogwarts order catalogued." He said, he had a sneaking suspicion that Albus had floo'd ahead and told them to ready everything so that he'd be quicker.

"I'll be in the robe shop, I need… garments-" she blushed and was ever so quick to correct herself. "Clothes!" she blurted embarrassedly. "Clothes, I need clothes."

Severus smirked at his witch, and settled against investigating her little faux pas. "I'll meet you there as soon as I'm finished." He kissed her cheek chastely once more, and said goodbye before departing. 

"Well done Becca, you arse." She spoke to herself. She settled for stomping in the general direction of Madam Malkins. She was very impressed by a muggle range they had recently added, but reminded herself why she was here. She glanced around nervously to make sure that no one was watching her.

Chewing on her bottom lip Becca took in the extensive range, and finally found two that she liked. One of the deepest midnight blue, and one of a find sliver with black swirling baroque designs. She took them both nervously into the fitting room, where a plump elder witch smiled at her, easing her discomfort, and opened one of the curtains for her. "Just shout if you need anything Lovely." The woman said softly. Becca smiled and thanked her, pulling the curtain shut behind her.

Severus had finished with all of the potions ingredients, his suspicions had been incorrect, Albus had not floo'd or owled ahead. However Severus was quick enough in the choosing of adequate quality ingredients, he didn't even need the list, only needed to scare the apothecary owner into making sure they were the finest, which was not all that difficult…

All of seven minutes had passed and he was paying for them and casting a minimizing charm onto the protected boxes, so as to put them into his pockets. He began making his way to the robe shop, his long legged strides took no time at all, without even thinking to just wait outside he stepped into the shop, a small bell tinkling in his wake.

A small, elderly witch grinned up at him, she must be in her 60's, appearing to be a very motherly figure. She reminded him very much of Molly Weasley, with slightly greyer hair. "I suppose you're looking for the girl in the red shirt, sir?" She asked with a small gleaming twinkle in her eye very similar to that of one Albus Dumbledore.

"Indeed." He rumbled intimidatingly. "You wouldn't happen to know where my companion would be, would you?" He chose the word very carefully. Companion. Not lover, not girlfriend, not student, not friend… companion seemed most appropriate for now…

"She's just through there, in the changing room sir, I'm not sure that I should let you in though…" The motherly witch said, conflicted, the way the dark man had said companion had seemed sincere, with conviction. He obviously cared a great deal about his witch… However, did she trust him to only wait outside?

"Oh would you? I'd so very much like to see what she's picked out…" He said with forced politeness, usually he'd have a threat and a hex ready on the tip of his tongue, but somehow this was different, the mature affectionate looking woman seemed nice enough.

"Of course!" She bustled around opening the curtain that lead to the small corridor, lined with separate changing cubicles. "There's an armchair right there, in which you can wait for your… companion." She smiled knowingly.

There were only two changing rooms in use, the other black fabric curtains were fully open. The cubicle at the end, in the corner, was most obviously Becca's. The sleeve of a red plaid lumberjack shirt was thrown haphazardly onto the floor, poking out from under the curtain. He smiled at her haste, and clumsiness.

He opened the curtain slowly, his hand shot out to cover her mouth, stifling the gasp of shock. "Hello, love." He whispered, before realising what it was that she was actually trying on.

She stood before him in nothing but those infuriatingly attractive skinny jeans, and a brand new midnight blue bra, the edges rimmed in lace, the cup decorated most subtly with small swirling designs in a slightly lighter shade of blue, one would scarcely notice them unless they had been looking as closely as he.

Her breasts rose and fell with her harsh breathing, his eyes fixated on them; her ample cleavage, the swell and round pertness of each breast, perfection. The last time they had been together, her t – shirt had covered them. He hadn't known what he was missing out on. Severus let out a shaky exhale, not even realising that he'd been holding his breath.

He'd also not known his hand had covered her mouth still, until her teeth nipped sharply at the skin, before her warm kitten like tongue sneaked out to sooth the sting. His skin tasting masculine and salty, she hummed low in her throat. Severus bit back a groan at her confident actions. His eyes flew to meet hers.

She had been more than a little surprised at Severus' surprise entrance into her changing room, his hand had covered her mouth to prevent any sound from escaping, her eyes wide. She had almost forgotten to be embarrassed about her current state of dress until Severus's eyes had been glued to her bared breasts. However the look of molten desire that flickered in his eyes had quelled any fears or embarrassment that she harboured.

"So this is what you'd meant by "garments" earlier…" Severus teased her, wearing a sexy smirk all the while. She blushed furiously, she had been so embarrassed to tell anyone the reason of her shopping.

"I – I've outgrown mine… I suppose, you could say…" She said nervously, not confident at all about discussing her bra size, even if it was with Severus.

"Mmmmm." Severus hummed appreciatively, "it would appear that you have…" He wondered what size she was now then, if she'd gone up one… though the size did not even matter, her breasts were spectacular, his trousers already uncomfortably tented…

_Sorry guys, that's all for now!  
I'm going for a driving lesson, so I thought I'd leave this sexual frustrating cliffy here!_


	6. Satisfaction

**A/N : Hey guys, sorry this took so long. Things with the family are getting better, and I've finally finished school so I have more time on my hands now. I promise that this will be regularly updated from now. I haven't had a computer for like 9 months, so now I'm finally able to update, I hope you understand! ! ! I realize this chapter is short, but I had to post something to let know I do plan to continue this!**

Becca's breathing was fast and shallow, which unconsciously made her breasts rise and fall sharply, which in turn delighted Severus. He revelled in the effect that he had on the young girl.

" What size would that make this, lovely piece of lingerie ?" Severus asked her while reaching out his pale supple fingers to touch the silk like fabric, feeling her nipple harden and peak beneath his touch.

She sucked in a gasp when he did as the lacy fabric scraped against her nipple creating a delicious friction. " A 34 – oh FUCK. " She whispered when he repeated the action to both of her nipples at the same time, the dual sensation tingled right the way to her sodden core. " F. A 34 F. " She finally managed to say.

Severus hummed appreciatively. " As beautiful as it does look on you my dear, I believe it would be more fitting to, get rid of it ?" It was phrased as a question, but anyone could hear that underneath it was clearly a demand that she remove the offending article.

" Severus ! I-In here !?" Becca squealed, the first sexual experience she'd had was with him in the classroom, she wasn't ready to do things in the changing room in Madam Malkins for Christ sakes !

"In here. Now. " Severus spoke, unmoving. He watch in delight as the young Slytherin reached behind her with shaking fingers to unhook the bra. She held it against herself for a few moments, breathing in steadily preparing to bare herself to him …

With that, it fell to floor, releasing her perky breasts, pink dusky nipples standing at tightened peaks, eagerly awaiting his touch. Without thinking Severus immediately swept forward and latched onto one with his teeth, leaving no time for her to adjust to the feel of his mouth on her skin, biting fairly hard. Becca cried out, it was so intense, much more so than she had expected !

" Are you alright in there dearie ?" The lovely elderly sales assistant called in to her.

" Y-yes thank you, I just uh, dropped a clothes hanger is all ! Clumsy me ! I'll be but a moment !" She blurted out quickly, the woman seemed satisfied as they heard no reply, but did her departing footsteps.

" Jesus Sir, really, that was far too close !" Becca whispered hurriedly, though her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back, her body betraying her words.

Severus glanced up at her softly, his head was bent and though they were almost interrupted he was still latched at his paramour's nipple. She was right, of course, that was risky. The changing room had no door, no lock, merely a piece of black cloth separated their heated actions from the outside store and the kindly sales assistant. Though, Severus was in charge, and just to reiterate the point he bit down sharply upon her nipple again, before soothing it was a few strokes of his supple tongue this time.

Somehow, though she had no idea, Becca managed to harness in the moan that was clawing its way out of her throat and instead stuttered a heaving gasp at the sensation. Though all pretences of calm and collected were shattered as her body betrayed her yet again and her hips arched forward, searching for contact. She wanted, oh how she wanted.

" I thought you didn't want to here, pet ?" Severus released her breast to ask his question, before his mouth occupied her other nipple, to give it equal attention, before moving up to the silky column of her throat. Nipping at her pulse point and laving wet, open-mouthed kisses at her sensitive skin.

She could never refuse the dark, severe man above her. Regardless of loyalty, respect and the affections she felt for the man, her mind was rendered incoherent to all of these things. In that moment they didn't even factor into the equation, the sensations alone kept her pinned to the spot, wanting more.

"… please " was all she whispered, not wanting to give in too easily, yes she had protested and it would have to be rushed and secretive, but gods she needed him.

" Please ? Please what, kitten ?" Severus asked, while this was only their second encounter, the girl would surely learn that he loved to hear the words from her mouth. Not a half-hearted please, he wanted to hear exactly what she wanted.

" Please sir, I need it …" She moaned softly and arched her hips closer to him again, the belt on her skinny jeans coming into contact with the man's thighs. He'd returned to his full height, no longer bent low over her chest, and all she could do was reach out and cling onto his shoulders.

" Ah, but what do you need, you have to tell me pet. " Severus traced his fingertips around the batman belt buckle she wore, accidentally brushing the soft skin of her abdomen as he did. He felt himself harden even further as her muscles jumped beneath his touch and her breath hitched, all at something so chaste and simple.

" Severus. " The girl whined. " Touch me please, it aches. I need you to help me …" Her watery eyes stared up, focussing hazily before meeting and holding the sorrel ones of her professor. Her plump bottom lip was held between her teeth and her breathing had become ragged and uneven.

" That's better, isn't it ?" Severus soothed. " Now I know what you need …" She had such a sweet way of phrasing such sinful things, it turned him on more than he could imagine, he made her ache, the least he could do was help … He touched at her hips to pull her closer to him, bowing his head forward to lick at her lips, and deepen the searching touch into a kiss as she instantly granted him entrance. While the girl's eyes had slipped closed he tried not to think too hard on how much they had affected him, as they'd looked up at him from lowered lashes, with startling clarity, he could have denied her nothing.

Moving his light wandering touch down from her hips, his palms slid round to grip her arse and squeeze, hard. She moaned into his mouth, biting into his lip softly, no where near as hard as he'd seen her bite her own. He pressed his own hips into her, grinding his arousal against her midriff, trying to gain some sort of relief.

" I do believe my dear, that it's time to give you what you need, hmm ?" Impressed his voice was still deep and even, Severus moved to unbuckle her belt and undo the button and zip on her jeans. Sliding them down enough to be able to reach his hand into her panties, the stoic man couldn't help but gasp as he met her wetness. She was so hot there, his hand stroked and caressed, the girl's eyes were glassy and glazed as her hips rocked her atop his hand.

"Ughn, yes professor, please. " Her grinding down onto his hand meant that the professor's rough fingertips were gliding against her clitoris, exactly where she wanted him this time. Becca knew just how deft and skilled those fingers were, they did not shake, they were perfectly honed potions maker's hands. Slightly calloused from years of work, the rough texture teased her sensitive and slick skin most pleasurably.

Becca had just enough coherency left to reach one of her hands down from the dark man's shoulder, and squeeze at his thigh.

A harsh and quick breath was forced out of Severus's nostrils, as she stroked so close to his trapped arousal. Gods.

" Am I allowed to touch you professor, oh please, I want to turn you on too …" wet, soft lips spoke the words around a moan, hushed but desperate. Severus once again placed his hand atop her own and moved it ever so slightly, so that it brushed against his erection, which twitched violently against her. She moaned loudest at that.

Severus bent down to whisper into her ear. " You're far past turned on my sweet, can you feel how hard I am for you ? Ahn, you're so wet for me kitten. " He'd been turned on for the past god knows how many minutes, since he'd stepped into the changing room and seen her attire. In fact, with her hand on his cock and his own stroking at her most intimate parts, he could never remember a time in his entire life when he'd been more aroused.

" fuck, professor, talk to me more, just like that. " The young girl panted greedily, squeezing and stroking at her dark professor's arousal, the fact that she'd done this to him took her to a new height of arousal.

" Naughty witch, Gods, does this turn you on ?" He whispered harshly, his voice husky and rough at her ear, his breath hot against her skin. " Knowing that we could get caught, what would that poor woman say, to walk in and see you in such a state ? Hm ?"

Becca couldn't meet his eyes, the way that he was whispering in her ear, but she asked anyway.

" Gods professor please, can I undo the belt too ? I want to feel you. " Becca almost whimpered at the loss of his hand from her core, before she realized where it was heading.

" Shit, yes … yes. " Severus, despite himself and his representation for steely control, was fumbling to remove his belt as quickly as humanly possible. His erection was pressing almost painfully against its confines, trousers far too tight.

Shoving his trousers and boxers down to his thighs in one movement, he wandlessly cast a silencing charm and wards around the small changing room. Becca hardly had chance to see what he looked like, the usually stoic man had pushed forward and pressed her hard against the wall of the changing room. Her eyes widened innocently at the loud clatter her back slamming against the wall had made, but didn't frankly care as Severus had yanked her jeans and panties down to her knees and was stroking at her with renewed fervour.

The girl moaned as she felt him nudging insistently against her thigh, and slowly traced her hand down to stroke at his bare flesh. It was almost too hot, and pulsed beneath her fingertips. Her fingers ran along his shaft softly, not yet grasping him, experimenting. The skin there was softer than she'd expected, taking him in hand she found she rather loved the way he felt. The heat, the weight of him against her palm ; especially that his arousal throbbed.

Severus swore under his breath at her innocent and exploring movements, she'd never touched a man before, he knew. Other than himself, but unencumbered from trousers and boxers, it was a very different experience. For both her and himself, he found.

" Fuck, oh yes. " The professor whispered into her ear again, she was restricted as his chest pinned her own against the wall, pressing down hard. His one hand was at her core, the other was flat palmed against the wall, holding himself up. He was seemingly all around her at once.

" Professor …" Becca moaned wantonly, she was very close to her own release, touching Severus had brought her closer than her own pleasure. She had now grasped him firmly and was stroking his shaft from root to tip, and back. As she'd heard men did to themselves. Her thumb occasionally wandered up to the soft head, spreading the liquid she found there. His skin was silken as it slid back and forth along with her hand. She still couldn't help but marvel at how large he was in her hand, he was thick yes, but long too. It sent a shot of pleasure straight to her core.

"That's right, just like that pet. So fucking perfect, gods, never felt so good. " Severus rambled, knowing his words were safely cocooned inside of the silencing and charm and he wanted her to hear. " You feel that ? - " his thrust himself into her hand, meeting her stroke for stroke. " -you make me so hard, it almost hurts its so good. So hard for you kitten. " It was the only coherent thought in the intelligent man's mind, that he had never felt himself so goddamn hard in his entire life.

With that, Becca came. She hadn't asked permission and she hadn't seen it coming, normally her body gave her some kind of warning, this time she'd had none. It crashed upon her in waves, it was easily the most intense thing she'd ever experienced, her mind just coherent enough to call out Severus's name. She recovered quicker than the last time they were together. She opened her hazy eyes to see those of the dark professor staring down at her, they sparkled and glistened and bore into her.

She realized with a growl that her own hand had stopped moving upon him, she began to stroke him again, using the other hand to cup the back of his neck, bringing him down to her height so that she could whisper to him too, knowing how much it had undone her.

" Gods professor, you feel so good in my hand, never touched anyone like this. It's incredible, you feel so hot. I didn't ask to come professor, but it was so good, I couldn't hold it- you're voice made me come sir. Love it when you talk to me, so hot. Your cock feels so hard professor, will you come too ? Oh please ?" Becca moaned, the words were soft and husky.

She felt him harden impossibly in her hand, Severus dropped his head to rest on her shoulder as he was tensing, trying to prolong the experience as long as possible. It was a useless endeavour though as he was already coming, muffling a shout by biting hard into her shoulder, muffled groans and " yes's " still were audible. Becca moaned too as she felt him throb and pulse quickly against her hand, his come coating her fingers in a sticky mess, as stream after stream was milked from him.

Severus himself was shaking all over, he'd never remembered or felt such a sweet oblivion. He felt as if he'd been drained dry, of seed and of his soul. It took long moments to get himself back to a state of coherency and regular breathing. His eyes swept along the girl, fingers still at his still hard cock, coated in his seed, her jeans around her knees still with her own juices coating her thighs. He kissed her quick and demanding, bruising in intensity, her mouth yielded below his own.

" Good god pet, too good, so right. " He straightened to his full height, unintentionally pulling his now softening member from her, though it pleased him even more than her touch to see her raise the hand to her hips, lapping softly at his come there. She pondered the taste before finding she liked it, it was not bitter as she had expected, but salty. Cleaning the whole of her hand she licked her lips two or three times in case she missed any.

Severus's member twitched at the sight. " Better get your clothes back in order kitten, spending such a long time in here is suspicious. "

Her eyes left his and her shaking, unsteady hands dropped to pull up her jeans. Fumbling she managed the task, not accepting the help her professor wordlessly offered. Her fingers still trembling she pushed past him, away from the wall, to retrieve the rest of her clothing. Though the term of endearment he often used for her was in the sentence, the words stung slightly none the less. She'd just had the most intense experience of her life, and all he could say was to get her clothes on and get out ?

Severus eyed her curiously as she unconsciously shoved him out of the way. Tucking himself back into his trousers and redoing the belt etc, he reached out and grabbed her around the stomach, pulling her backwards into him. Her bare back was pressed against his clothed chest. His arms were wrapped around the middle in a tight embrace as his silky hair brushed her shoulder.

" I'm sorry, I didn't- Thank you. That was incredible, I've never felt so good in all my life ; you're too good pet. " She tilted her head back at these words, and he saw her misty eyes and realized he'd upset her. Kissing her cheek softly he said " too good. Let me help you dress. " With a small nod she smiled slightly.

Re-dressing was nice and easy, Severus wondered how with only a sentence, he'd somehow fixed the faux pas he'd made, the atmosphere was very similar to the first time they were together, when they'd said goodbye. After such heat and passion, the actions and whispers were now tender and soft. Chaste almost ; between each garment he helped her back into, he'd softly kiss her skin. Just a peck, but it was strangely intimate.

Becca was beaming at him by the time she was ready to exit. The elderly with was stood by the till, she eyed the pair knowingly and checked her watch surreptitiously. Of course she'd realized what was going on, he'd heard the girl's stifled gasp and the black curtain being moved aside as her companion joined her.

The girl was blushing from head to toe and seemed to be on shaky legs, the dark man took her bag from her and the garments she had yet to pay for, and placed them on the counter. His companion was digging in her pockets for money when he stopped her, and paid too. The elderly witch smiled at the couple when she protested, and he just cuddled her close.

Packing up her items, the elderly witch took the money and passed the man the change. He seemed to be the brooding type, but as he turned to take his change, an undeniable smile was tugging at his lips. She'd wager he didn't smile much. The girl thanked her and the motherly witch petted her arm and told her to come back whenever she needed anything. She also sneakily told Severus to " hold on to that one dear " before bustling around the shop, tidying.

Becca giggled and the odd pair left, no longer in contact as they walked back to the apparition point, keeping their professional distance.

Severus had returned her bags with a kiss on the cheek, and an apology for having to leave so swiftly to " teach dunderheads " he so put it. After telling him that she'd see him fifth anyway, the two separated. Becca to the Slytherin common room, and Severus to his classroom.

They saw each other briefly in the great hall when lunch time arrived, heralding the end of fourth lesson. Becca was all smiles and giggles as she practically glowed amongst her friends. Any thoughts of Dorian's odd behaviour in the morning had been long since smoothed over, as the two of them debated strengths of muggle comic book characters.

Severus hardly noticed Dumbledore's imploring gaze, as it switched back between the bubbly glowing girl and himself. Severus actually ate a hearty lunch before leaving, actually saying goodbye to Albus and Minerva as he left. The headmaster smiled as the young Slytherin girl's eyes followed her professor out of the hall, before returning to her friend. Yes, this was good.

Potions had ticked around and it was nearing the end of the lesson, Becca had finished her potion on time yet again and was waiting for it to be inspected. Her knees trembled slightly in anticipation, she knew that Severus couldn't treat her any differently because of that afternoon, but the thoughts of him intimately still swirled around her mind.

" Miss Kytes, I presume you are finished ?" The man in question asked her from his position at the podium, in front of the classroom. He delighted in the way she shivered at his voice.

" Yes professor. " She answered politely, sitting up straighter in his seat as he approached.

Instead of simply muttering " adequate " and moving on. The professor decided to tease her, by explaining the potency of each ingredient and why the colour and scent were so potent also. His voice was silky, and while the words themselves could be overheard by anyone as they were purely a lecture, they both knew that they were for her benefit only. Becca bit her lip and clenched her thighs together, her eyes focussing only on her professor's lips.

" Stay behind after class, I have some comments to add to last week's essay, it should benefit your exam study also. "

" of course sir. " She managed, before bottling her potion and placing it at his desk, only to sit back down and wait for the others to finish. While to everyone else in the room it seemed like a completely normal interaction, she couldn't help but feel the anticipation coil in her stomach in waiting.

As soon as the bell had rung, the students eagerly poured out of the classroom, even most of the Slytherins weren't fond of potions, and everyone left promptly after being dismissed.

Severus stalked around the desks, the edge of the classroom, bolting the door locked by hand, while wandlessly checking all of his wards were intact, silencing and locking the room.

" You my dear, are a very naughty witch, aren't you ?" Severus asked, voice purposely sotto voce.

" Ughn, only for you sir. " The girl spoke after wetting her lips.

" Does my voice, arouse, you miss Kytes ?"

" Oh good god, sir. Hn, yes. " Her eyes were closed and her hands were balled tightly into fists.

Severus crept closer, like a predator, light and silent on his feet. So that his lips were at her ear once again.

" Like this ? Does this turn you on ? How does one manage through an entire class, hmm ?" Severus asked quietly, his supple tongue snaking out to trace the delicate shell of her ear.

Becca's entire body was wracked in a shudder. " Yes sir, please. Your voice is so hot. Class is … difficult, sometimes sir. " She answered, voice more steady than she felt.

" Difficult, how so ?; you weren't … aroused, in my classroom were you miss ?" He asked, voice raised in mock disgust and surprise, keeping the names and titles strictly professional. He'd by lying if he said he wasn't already hard and aching for her.

" hnn, professor please, I can't say it. " She trembled, but when Severus merely raised and eyebrow and prompted for answer, she could not deny him. " Yes sir, gods yes. You could be explaining the properties of a potion and it'd still get me hot and bothered. I sometimes wouldn't even make it back to my dorm, I'd have to rush into the toilets to touch myself. " She uttered, face burning with shame.

Her confession made Severus's stomach flutter, all this time. He'd been plotting and planning, slowly advancing. And she'd already been touching herself over his voice ? Oh fuck.

" I had not noticed that I … affected you so, miss Kytes. I believe I would have used to my advantage long ago. Are you aroused now ?"

" Yes sir. Only for you sir. "

"Earlier in the changing room, not only my voice aroused you did it, miss Kytes ?" here the girl shook her head minutely. " What else was it my dear ?"

" Your words professor, they were … provocative, I suppose, dirty even. No one ever spoke to me like that …" She shuddered at the memory, already feeling as if the room were too small and too hot.

" Particulars, if you please my dear. " Severus marvelled at his own control, he certainly seemed to have more of it now that she was in no state of undress. The incident in the changing room had completely robbed him of any hope of control.

" When you described how aroused you were, gods, knowing that I made you feel that, that I did that to you. It got me so hot sir, hearing it in your voice sent me over the edge. " She trembled.

" Ah yes, we shall speak of your punishment for not asking permission later. So telling you how aroused I was, turned you on ?"

" Oh gods yes, and the words you used. You said that you were so hard, not aroused, hard. I don't know why that sounds so much more sexy, but fuck me, it does. Please sir, it aches again …" the girl whimpered, eyes seeking out those of her professor. They were as dark as ever, impassive on the surface but hints of fire crackled in their depths, betraying his cool façade.

" Fuck, gods. Yes, I want to hear you use those words. Not innocent, but dirty.


End file.
